


Resolutions from my personal log

by VioletPaget



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aromantic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPaget/pseuds/VioletPaget
Summary: When Janeway and Chakotay are stuck together on a planet...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway & Mark Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Resolutions from my personal log

Kathryn Janeway’s personal log, star date 49690.1

Chakotay reminded me I'm always searching for something. But tonight, I’ve found something, about myself. 

Mark loved me. And I had affections for him. But something seemed off in our relationship. I kept searching for the answer, but could never put my finger on it.  
Now, it seems Chakotay and I may be stuck here for awhile. He likes me, and it’s made me uncomfortable. I’ve tried to ignore his affections and put my head into this virus. But I can’t ignore him forever. I’ll have to tell him I’m aro soon.


End file.
